voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Our Two Bedroom Story
Our Two Bedroom Story is an otome game by Voltage Inc., currently available in iOS and Android. This love story will focus on your love life with your step-brother... Who is also your coworker. Overview After your mother remarries, your step-father who offers a place for you stay. The problem? He forgot to mention his son also lives there. You step-brother is also your coworker and having no where to go, you end up staying at this house with a promise to keep this a secret at your workplace. Prologue The game starts as you being an editor of Chess Monthly, by Shiki Publishings, which is a huge company that publishes all sorts of magazines for the public to read, the most popular one being Seasonelle, a weekly current events magazine. That day, you interact with the five selectable characters in the story, them being your superiors Minato Okouchi and Shusei Hayakawa, your colleague that rose to the top of the company when he joined Kaoru Kirishima, your popular junior Chiaki Yuasa and the editor of Seasonelle, nicknamed "The Growler", Akiyoshi Zaizen. You receive a text from your mom asking you to meet her at a restaurant for dinner, and when you do, she breaks the news about getting married again, due to your father dying when you were young. She also tells you that her to-be husband is also a single father, and has a son that will soon be your step-brother. Being the kind person your would-be step-father is, he offers you a place to live since you live with your mom. You happily accept and at that moment, your step-brother walks in, and he turns out to be one of your coworkers at the company! And at that high note, the dinner ends, and on the next day, another surprise awaits you. You've been transferred to your dream job, Seasonelle! Things were finally looking up when you decide to move into your house. Apparently, your step-father had forgotten that your step-brother was living there, and had decided to also give you the house. And with nowhere to go, your step-brother offers you a place to live in the house, where you have to keep it a secret from the rest of the company! The Characters Main Characters Minato Okouchi Minato is the typical oresama type. He is good at his job, but arrogant, and as well as being quite the teaser. He is best friends with Shusei, for they've been friends since the fifth grade. Kaoru Kirishima Kaoru is a cool and distant type. He is often very cold to you in his route, but caring on the inside, going as far as saving you from getting hit by a car even when he was slightly mad at you. Shusei Hayakawa Shusei is what most people say "Mr. Perfect." On top of being good-looking, he is also one of the top employees in Seasonelle and is friendly to everyone. He is best friends with Minato since they've been friends since the fifth grade. Chiaki Yuasa Yuasa is the perfect man on the outside, all nice and polite, but at home, he displays his sadistic and cruel side to you more than anyone else. He believes in using women instead of truly loving, due to his mom leaving the family and his girlfriend cheating on him when they were separated. Chiaki also has terrible handwriting, and you tease him about it often in his route. He also is allergic to cats, so whenever Kaoru has to go to Chiaki, the guys in Seasonelle have to run a lint roller all over Kaoru (Called "The Roller") in order to pick up all the loose cat fur before going to him. He states that he cannot handle many people, and that Kaoru is the only exception, since he is silent for most of the time. Akiyoshi Zaizen Nicknamed, "The Growler", Akiyoshi is your boss and chief editor of Seasonelle. Unlike his strict personality at work, Akiyoshi is actually really sweet at home (tsundere). He is the youngest chief editor and does not feel like he deserves happiness because of something that had happened in the past, until you start living with him. Tsumugu Kido Tsumugu is one of the characters who appears in Season 2. Tsumugu is a very deadpan sort of person whom no one actually understands. In the route he is tsundere. In Minato's Route, he pretends to be someone else with a Kansai Dialect, but in Kaoru's route, he has a younger brother. He has very different routes in each game. Minor Characters Mother Your mother remarried the father of one of your coworkers. Tamaki Horiguchi Tamaki is one of your best friends at Shiki Publishing. In Kaoru's route, you think Tamaki is Kaoru's girlfriend, but she actually isn't. Mizuki Kido The younger sister of Tsumugu Kido. She is the CEO of her own IT company. More coming soon... Available Stories Characters in bold means that their routes are still in Japanese and have yet to be translated. |-| Season 1: Main Story= *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen *Kido Tsumugu |-| Season 1: Epilogue= *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen *Kido Tsumugu |-| Season 1: Sequel= *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen *Kido Tsumugu |-| Season 1 Sequel Epilogue= *Minato Okouchi *Kaoru Kirishima *Shusei Hayakawa *Chiaki Yuasa *Akiyoshi Zaizen |-| Season 2= |-| Season 3= |-| Sub Stories= *His PoV: Main Story - Minato Okouchi *His PoV: Main Story - Kaoru Kirishima *His PoV: Main Story - Shusei Hayakawa *His PoV: Main Story - Chiaki Yuasa *His PoV: Main Story - Akiyoshi Zaizen *Love in Manhattan: Minato Okouchi *Love in Manhattan: Kaoru Kirishima *Love in Manhattan: Shusei Hayakawa *Love in Manhattan: Chiaki Yuasa *Love in Manhattan: Akiyoshi Zaizen *Our First Christmas *'Tis the Seasonelle to be Jolly *New Year's Resolutions *Our First Anniversary Story *The Big Game *Operation Be My Valentine *Operation Valentine Chocolate *Returning the Favor *From my Heart to Yours Trivia * This game and Kissed by the Baddest Bidder have the same artist. Category:Games Category:Our Two Bedroom Story Category:Minato Okouchi Category:Kaoru Kirishima Category:Chiaki Yuasa Category:Shusei Hayakawa Category:Tsumugu Kido Category:Akiyoshi Zaizen